Fond of You
by Chibi Ruka
Summary: Nagira gets beaten up while poking his nose where it doesn’t belong, and Robin ends up taking care of him. It’s recommended that you’ve seen at least up to episode 16 before you read this, otherwise, you might not know who everyone is. RobinNagira


Witch Hunter Robin: Fond of you  
  
By Ashikawa Yuki  
  
Summary: Nagira gets beaten up while poking his nose where it doesn't belong, and Robin ends up taking care of him. It's recommended that you've seen at least up to episode 16 before you read this, otherwise, you might not know who everyone is. Robin/Nagira  
  
Author's Note: I usually put my author's note at the end of the fic, but I feel this one needs some prior explanation. I know a lot of people probably laughed when they saw Robin/Nagira, and that was the point. I've seen Robin paired with just about everyone, so I thought, hey, why not make it complete? I wanted to write this to see A. how many people would read it, and B. how many people would flame my ass for it. I'm truly a devout Robin/Amon fan, so don't be too hard on me, and don't take it too seriously. I don't. I'm sure there's a promise of OOC in this fic, so be forewarned. Although I don't believe in this couple, I'll try to make it as believable as possible. ~.^ So without further ado, the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Witch Hunter Robin and the characters therein do not belong to me. They are property of Bandai and Sunrise and all those cool people. I'm only borrowing them for a bit.  
  
---  
  
The sun streamed through the windows of Robin's tiny apartment. The girl rolled over, attempting to get the sun out of her eyes, but it was to no avail. She sat up, holding her blanket against her chest, blinking against the sunlight.  
  
*** Robin poked her head into the office, glancing around the room for Nagira. She saw his secretary, Hanamura Mika at her desk, typing away as usual. She fully entered the room. "Where is Nagira-san?" she inquired.  
  
Mika looked at her. "He left early. He probably went to play pachinko again," she replied disdainfully. Robin nodded.  
  
"I see. Is there anything for me to do?" she asked.  
  
Mika picked a manila envelope up and held it out for Robin to take. "He wanted you to deliver this," she said as Robin took it.  
  
"Okay," she said. She left the office, thinking. It wasn't too unusual for Nagira-san to be gone, but he was usually around to send her off in the morning. "I wonder if he's looking into something," she commented to herself. She headed back up to her room to get her sunglasses and bike helmet. Both offered her protection, but from more than just injury. They served to hide her face as well.  
  
She grabbed her brown bag and put the envelope inside. She put on her helmet and hung her big bike chain around her neck. She grabbed her sunglasses and her bike and headed downstairs. As soon as she was outside, she mounted her bike and sped off to deliver the package.  
  
***  
  
Robin sat outside a convenience store next to her bike, eating her lunch and drinking Gatorade. The day had quickly become hot, and since Robin was wearing all black, it felt even more so to her. Her helmet rested beside her, but she still wore her glasses, and her bike chain still hung from her neck. She thought back to that morning. Something bothered her about Nagira already being out. "What could it be?" she asked herself, glancing down at her Hotpocket. She leaned against the cool brick wall and looked up at the sky. She finished her food and her Gatorade and got back on her bike. "He's probably back by now," she reasoned as she rode away. ***  
  
Nagira had seen better days. Then again, he'd seen worse days, too. He had gotten a tip from one of his informants and had gone to check it out. Apparently, he had gotten into more than he had expected.  
  
This wasn't just a petty thing going on between the witches within the walled city. He had heard a tip regarding STN and Robin. This had greatly concerned him, so he went to check it out, only to be beaten up for his efforts.  
  
He now lay in the street. He was sure his ribs were bruised, and his left eye was swollen shut. His lips were cracked and bleeding, and there were a lot of random lacerations. They just abandoned him once he passed out. He was awake now, and in a lot of pain. The thought of trying to get back to his car had crossed his mind several times, but each time he tried to get up, he ended up collapsing again.  
  
I don't want Mika to get involved in this, he thought. But the only other person that would be able to help him was Robin, and Mika would get suspicious about something if he asked her to send Robin to the walled city. "Shit," he said out loud.  
  
***  
  
Robin arrived back at Nagira Law Office and carried her bike inside, leaving it outside the office. She went in and looked around. "Nagira-san isn't back yet?" she inquired.  
  
Mika looked back at her and shook her head. "No. He should be back by now, he left hours ago," she replied. Robin left without another word. Mika watched her go. "She's such a strange girl," she commented to no one in particular.  
  
Robin took her bike back downstairs and put her helmet back on. She didn't tell Mika, but she was going to go look for Nagira-san. She wasn't sure how she would find him, but she had some ideas as to where he might be. Again, she mounted her bike and rode off, toward the walled city.  
  
***  
  
It was a long bike ride, but Robin eventually got to the walled city. She got off her bike and led it near the fence. "Nagira-san's car," she whispered. She led her bike into the walled city. The slums were vast and maze-like. Robin really thought it would be a miracle if she managed to find him. It would be like searching for a needle in a haystack, but since she didn't know if he was safe or not, she decided to try.  
  
She looked around. The streets were pretty much abandoned, but some people watched her pass through their windows. She felt like she did that time when they were hunting a witch in the walled city. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about STN-J or the hunts.  
  
She walked slowly through alleyways, but she didn't really know where to look. She knew Nagira-san had contacts within the walled city, but she didn't have any idea of where she could find him.  
  
"Robin." She whirled around and saw a figure leaning against a building and walking toward her. She tensed up briefly, until the figure stepped into the light.  
  
"Nagira-san," she exclaimed softly. She dropped her bike and ran over to him just as he fell. She caught him, but fell to her knees as he was heavy. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
Nagira-san grinned, despite his cracked lips. "Looks like . . . I got in a little too deep," he replied.  
  
"I'll call an ambulance," she said, reaching into her bag for a phone.  
  
"Don't bother," Nagira-san said. "They won't come in here. Just help me back to my car, would ya?" he asked, trying to stand again. Robin helped him up. He leaned heavily on her, but this time she was able to support him. She helped him walk. She glanced back at her bike through the corner of her eye.  
  
If it's still here, I'll pick it up later, she thought as she half-carried Nagira-san back toward the entrance of the city.  
  
*** Robin helped Nagira-san onto the couch in his office. Despite his injuries, he miraculously was able to drive back. Robin hadn't given her bike a second thought since she left it behind. As it was, she was carefully applying bandages. "Ow, ow, ow," Nagira said as she wrapped them around his abdomen.  
  
"Stop complaining you crybaby," Mika said as she looked on. Robin looked back at her before returning to her work.  
  
"Mika-san, would you get some hot water and a washcloth, please," Robin asked, not looking back at the other woman.  
  
"Sure," Mika replied, walking off.  
  
Robin continued working on Nagira in silence.  
  
"So um . . . thanks for coming and looking for me," he commented off-hand.  
  
"I thought something was wrong if you weren't back by the time I got back," she replied. Nagira-san nodded. When Robin was finished bandaging him, she helped him lay down and got a chair. Mika returned with a small basin of water and a washcloth.  
  
"Thank you," Robin said, taking the items from her. She put the basin down and soaked the washcloth in the hot water, squeezing some of it out before gently dabbing Nagira-san's cuts with it. Mika left to do her work.  
  
Nagira-san winced as Robin cleaned his cuts. Robin stopped and looked him in the face. "Why do I always have to rescue you?" she asked.  
  
Nagira shrugged and immediately regretted the action. He winced as he said, "I guess I've just got a knack for getting into trouble." He tried to grin like he always did. He patiently lay on the couch as Robin tended to his injuries. He had to admit that he liked the young girl a lot. Not only was she good-looking, but he liked her quiet nature. Sometimes, he barely remembered she was even there.  
  
He suddenly realized that she stopped. "Is something on my face?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're staring at me," she replied.  
  
Nagira-san shook his head. "Oh. It's nothing, really," he said with a little wave of his hand. Robin resumed dabbing at his cuts until she had cleaned all of them. She started bandaging them, her cool, soft hands touching his face. He closed his eyes and relaxed. "You know, despite how I act sometimes, I'm really fond of you," he commented.  
  
"Oh?" Robin said without pausing.  
  
Nagira-san nodded. He wouldn't tell Robin this, but sometimes he thought Mika might have something when she called Robin his young lover. She just showed up one day, he recalled. I doubt I would have taken her in if she hadn't told me Amon had sent her. She looked like a wreck. I wondered what could have possibly happened to make her look like that, until she told me. He opened his good eye and watched her for a moment. Heh. Of course Mika was suspicious when I told her that we suddenly got a bike messenger. She accused me of having other interests. While she doesn't know what's going on with Robin, is that really so far from the truth?  
  
Robin finished applying the last bandage and sat back. Nagira-san opened his good eye again to look at her. "It will probably take a while for your injuries to heal," she informed him. She stood up to leave.  
  
"Hey. If it's not too much trouble, would you mind sitting here with me?" he asked.  
  
"Okay," Robin agreed.  
  
***  
  
Robin sat with Nagira-san until she was sure he had fallen asleep. Then, she went up to her own room. She climbed the ladder up to where her bed rested and sat down on it, leaning her back against the wall. She gazed up through the window at the moon and the stars. "I wonder what he means . . . he's fond of me?" she wondered aloud.  
  
It was true that Nagira-san wasn't as old as Amon, but could he have meant . . . that he loved her? She tucked her legs up against her chest and rested her chin between her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs and thought. She thought of Nagira-san as a friend and nothing more, but then again, she didn't even know if Amon would ever feel for her the way she felt for him. She just wanted to see him again, to talk to him.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
-Owari-  
  
So what did you think? I got more of an unrequited love thing going on. lol Unless I get lots of requests, I doubt I'll write any more of this, especially since I was really only joking to begin with. If I did write more, I'd probably go more into what Nagira-san was looking into. Heck, I might be able to make this fic serious. lol 


End file.
